<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of T&amp;T Oneshots by linnyninny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106546">A Collection of T&amp;T Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnyninny/pseuds/linnyninny'>linnyninny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'll add any tags i see fit as I go, Smut, kinda a bit of everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnyninny/pseuds/linnyninny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various canon oneshots in the T&amp;T universe. These are things that happen before or after the events of T&amp;T, or during the events that just did not fit into a chapter. These will not be in chronological order, but I will specify when a chapter takes place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Reader, Technoblade/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646859">Tribulation &amp; Tenderness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnyninny/pseuds/linnyninny">linnyninny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot: Some days were spent in comfortable silence, and on this particular day Techno seeks reader out with a request.</p><p>Takes Place sometime between chapter 11 and 12.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't too often you had a day to breathe. The pressure of the wedding was almost overwhelming as it rapidly approached. You spent so many hours going over details, listening as Eret would tell you what to expect from the ceremony. It wasn't too different from your own traditions at home, so you could easily accept that. If your days weren't occupied with Eret, they were with Techno. He spent at least an hour most days training you, insistent that you improve soon. You didn’t mind too much. Your only complaint was the soreness your body went through. Yet it seemed to be the price you needed to pay for Techno to actually open up to you more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was a rare day of quiet and peace, and you spent it by curling up in a secluded chair in the library. It was quiet and often empty here, so it saved you from Tommy and Tubbo’s loud antics, especially those days when Quackity was tagged along. Sometimes Wilbur would come across you, asking what you were reading and then leaving. He had a tendency to show back up with a small tray of food and tea, and you were pretty sure Nihachu had something to do with that. Beyond those interactions, you were often left to yourself until dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had found a ballad of some legend you hadn't heard of, gaze eagerly drinking in each word. It spoke of battles and glory, and you couldn’t help but sigh happily. These quiet moments to yourself were definitely worth savoring. A soft call of your name had you looking up reluctantly, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Over here," you called out, watching the corners of the bookshelves for the figure. Techno rounded the corner, a tray in hand. Just as Wilbur usually did. You couldn’t help but laugh quietly, motioning towards the little table near you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Nihachu really send you after me? She normally sends Wilbur." Techno set the tray down, offering a faint smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sort of, I asked Wilbur if he knew where you were and he said he'd tell me if I brought you food. So both him and Nihachu." You laughed again, shaking your head and glancing at the tray. It wasn't too different from the normal tray you got. A few pastries and fruit, and some tea. The only thing that stood out was the red and white rose settled on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did they also decide to add a rose?" You picked up the flower, taking care to mind the thorns on the stem. There was silence for a few beats, prompting you to look up at him. He was looking at the rose for a few moments, the faintest hint of a flush on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, they insisted it should be there.” He sounded embarrassed, and you smiled at him gently. It was almost endearing how embarrassed he seemed by the simple rose. You sat it back down on the tray, picking up the tea with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of them, if a little bit much. Were you looking for me for any reason in particular?” You took note of where you were in your book, closing it and setting it aside to give him your full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually.” He pulled a small box out, holding it almost gingerly. You looked at it curiously, watching the way his thumb ran along the box. “This was my mother’s.” His voice was soft, and the words immediately brought your attention back to him. Neither of you spoke of his mother, not since the incident with the portrait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me after I became crown prince to make sure I gave this to my wife. I’ve held onto it since. Eret helped me out with finding something to match them from the rest of Mother’s collection,” His voice was gentle as he crouched in front of you, opening the box up. Nestled safely inside was a simple pair of earrings, emerald teardrops gently capped with gold. They were attached to a simple chain. Despite their relatively simple appearance, they were quite pretty. You were touched that you were being given them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to wear them at the wedding, I have a brooch that I’ll wear.” He grasped your hands, softly setting the box into them. His hands lingered on top of your’s, watching you cradle the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno…” You murmured, trying to find the right words. The two of you had discussed the wedding before- it was an inevitability between you. This, however, brought a pleasant warmth to your chest as well as your stomach. The sentiment of this didn’t miss you in the slightest. “Of course I’ll wear them. I’d be more than happy to.” You looked from the earrings to him, offering a smile. He peered at you from behind his glasses, returning the smile as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” The moment felt tender, and you were almost terrified to break it. You could tell how much this meant to Techno. You very carefully pulled your hands away from his, closing the box once more. To keep the earrings safe, almost worried that something would happen if you didn’t keep them safe until the wedding. He stood up from his crouch, watching as you settled the box on your lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you find to wear?” You couldn’t stop the curiosity in the question, eyes bright as you looked up at him. He took a step back, once more giving you your space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an emerald rose brooch.” His gaze cut over to the rose on your tray, and you laughed softly. How fitting, considering the way everything seemed to be about roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it was fate that the two of you found it,” You voiced your thoughts, pulling the book you had been reading back into your hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it seems. Enjoy your reading, tomorrow won’t be so easy.” The smile he shot you was almost playful, and you couldn’t help your huff. Looked like tomorrow would be a day of training. Today, though, you would finish your ballad and think about the emerald earrings hidden in the box in your lap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alcohol-Scented Sweet Nothings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the night of your eighteenth birthday, and you’re alight with festivities and full of alcohol. One thing inevitably leads to another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut!! This takes place about a year or so before the events of T&amp;T.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When your eighteenth birthday had rolled around, there was naturally a big celebration. Your coming of age party was one to behold, full of gifts of flowers and jewelry and other beautiful crafts from the people. Perhaps there wasn't as much food as there would have been a few years ago, but it was fine by you. You were more than happy to enjoy the music and company of your family and friends. As well as the alcohol. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoyed the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping track of how much you had was hard. The raspberry melomel had been sweet on your tongue, and pleasantly warm in your throat, you had easily had at least three cups of it. Beyond that, you were too warm and content to care about the unknown amount you drank after that. You were still aware of everything to a degree, though alcohol was clearly inhibiting your decisions. You truly didn’t care, though. All you cared about tonight was having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music pounded around the room, filling it with a liveliness not always seen in the castle lately. You stood across from Dream, bouncing to the beat of the drums. He grinned at you, single green eye alight with excitement as he watched you swing your skirts around, the two of you dancing merrily around one another. He was equally, or maybe less, drunk than you, but you didn't mind. It made it fun, unlike when it had been his eighteenth birthday when you couldn't drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your laughter rang out around you as he grabbed your hands, pulling you close and spinning around with you. Dream smelled of the same raspberry melomel you did, and you wondered briefly how many drinks the two of you had shared tonight. You didn’t have too much time to think, being jolted out of your thoughts by his hands on your waist. You squealed and laughed as he picked you up, forcing your hands onto his shoulders to grip tight. He spun you around a few times to the beat of the music, before landing you safely on your feet. Once he did, the two of you were dancing around each other in circles again, laughing loudly and sometimes grabbing one another’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night progressed, the celebration slowly died down. Though you and dream still danced and celebrated, sharing even a few more drinks between the pair of you. It wasn't until the musicians had packed up and your parents had retired that you had ceased your dancing, though the both of you still laughed at some untold joke. You leaned into him, his arm curled around your waist as he guided you through your stumbling. Every time you stumbled more than normal the pair of you paused, erupting into another bout of laughter as he chuckled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have fun?" He asked quietly as the pair of you got close to your room, and you smiled up at him almost adoringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had so much fun," You sighed happily, pausing outside your room. You grabbed his hands, leaning back a little."I don't want it to end, though." He squeezed your hands softly as you pouted, seeming almost conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to." His voice was soft, hand reaching up to cradle your cheek. You leaned into it, staring at him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't?" You pondered aloud, sliding one hand along his arm to further press his palm to your cheek. The thought of it ending was a little upsetting, and you were prepared to do anything to extend your festivities. Even if it was for just a few more hours. Until the alcohol took its toll and you were inevitably asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Do you trust me?" His lips were turned up, but despite that a seriousness lay in his eye. Like he was double checking something. The whole while, he ran his thumb along your cheekbone, carefully massaging small circles into the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, Dream. I always will, with my entire life." You offered a smile, and the genuine tone in your words was enough to soften the seriousness of his gaze. He leaned down, pressing his lips to your forehead. Your eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the warmth of the contact. The scent of alcohol swirled the air around the pair of you, but you hardly minded. He lingered there, almost unsure if he should pull away. You just pushed your forehead against his lips, sighing contentedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped to your chin, tilting it up to look at him. You blinked at him, offering a smile. His thumb brushed against your chin, before moving to your bottom lip. You were vaguely aware of the flush on your cheeks, blaming it simply on the alcohol coursing through you. You also blamed the alcohol for the curiosity that had you leaning up towards him, lips brushing over his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream jerked a little on instinct, pulling back just enough to gaze down at you. Like he was gauging your intentions. You simply stared back at him, waiting for him to fully react. A sigh spilled from his lips as he leaned down to properly slot his lips to your own. His hands came to your face, gently cradling your cheeks. You practically melted into the hold. Your hands slid to grip onto his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut. The kiss was soft but not entirely unpleasant, the taste of honey, raspberries, and alcohol heavy against one another’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Dream’s hands abandoned your face to reach around you, grasping the handle to your door and pushing it open. He moved back for a breath of air, staring at you with a lidded eye. You didn’t give too much thought to anything. You simply just used your hold on him to pull him back towards you and into your room. He murmured your name as you did, seeming almost uncertain. “Are you sure about this?” He questioned, seemingly aware of your intentions for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t talk,” You insisted, only vaguely aware of the slur in your words. He seemed conflicted for a few moments, watching you as you pulled him back down towards you. His hands immediately fell to your waist as your lips met his once again. You sighed contentedly as they did, moving closer to him. He let you, head tilting and tongue brushing against your lips. You didn’t need to think twice, instinctively parting your lips to let him in. A shudder ran down your spine as his tongue met yours, warmth spreading throughout your body. You were vaguely aware of the door thunking shut behind Dream, hiding the pair of you from any prying eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair, tangling into the messy blonde locks. You gripped onto them, grounding him to you. Or perhaps it served to ground yourself as his hands moved to your back, pinning you entirely against him. You broke from the kiss with a gasp, head spinning with the need for air. His lips immediately moved to your neck, pressing kisses to the skin there instead. You whined just the slightest at it, head easily falling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel his smug smirk as he covered whatever part of your neck he could with kisses Every so often he would nip at the skin, eliciting a soft gasp from you. His face nestled into the crook of your neck, biting down onto the spot firmly. A moan slipped past your lips almost immediately, face flushing in embarrassment. Want coursed through you as he chuckled a little at your reaction, pulling back to look at your face. The way he gazed at you only seemed to further it, an almost adoring look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers moved to your stay, carefully tugging at the laces that tied it. He took it slow, as if waiting for you to tell him to stop. You didn’t. Instead your hands moved from his hair to his shirt instead, carefully tugging at the green fabric. He let you pull at it, focused on your stay as he slipped it off of your body. He let it hit the floor, uncaring where it wound up. You couldn’t entirely find it in yourself to care, either. You were too absorbed in the way he let you guide the shirt over his head, watching you drop it to the floor much like he did with your stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flushed impossibly further, taking in the exposed skin. Pink scars littered his chest and arms, some more noticeable than others. “Like what you see?” He teased, moving back towards you again. You stammered, causing him to chuckle and press his lips to yours once more. You didn’t complain, falling into the rhythm of the kiss easier this time. His hand buried itself in your hair, and then he was walking you backwards. He stopped the both of you when your legs hit the bed, keeping you from falling back onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he pulled back, settling onto the bed himself. You hesitated, unsure what exactly to do with yourself. He simply leaned forward, pulling you down on top of him and causing you to squeak. You settled on top of him after a few moments, legs on either side of his. He grasped your hips as you leaned down, pressing your lips to his once more. Everything about this kiss was more heated, making you whine in the back of your throat. You only vaguely wondered how exactly your thought process led you here, which you simply blamed on curiosity and alcohol. You were much too preoccupied in the way his teeth nipped at your lower lip, tugging it ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s fingers dug into the fabric of your dress, guiding you to grind down against him. You gasped against his lips, hands pressing to his chest. “Dream, I-” You stammered, biting down on your lip. Suddenly hesitant and unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you. I always will. Just tell me if something is too much,” His voice was soft as he spoke. Genuinely caring. You slowly nodded, thankful for not having to flat out say that you were still a virgin. Of course he would know, though. He knew almost everything there was to know about you. You supposed he would be learning more shortly. The thought made you shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He once again guided your hips down against him, eliciting a soft groan from him. His head leaned back, eye fluttering shut. You watched him with rapt attention, rocking your hips forward on your own this time. Experimenting, trying to see if he liked it. He clearly did, another groan falling from his lips. You bit your lip, shifting the skirts of your dress around so they were out of the way. Once you did you rocked yourself against him again, unable to help the wanting whimper that left you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at you with flushed cheeks. The look on his face, the adoration in his eye, made your stomach stir. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, hardly audible. The words caused your cheeks to flush all over again, lips parting to try and find some sort of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet, “Shut up,” was all you could manage, letting his hands move to your dress. The words and the way he looked at you made it feel like you were drowning, and you weren’t positive if it was in a good way or not. You would much rather focus on other things. The rest could be dealt with in the morning. He pulled at your dress, causing you to pause and help him tug it off of you. You tossed it towards the foot of your bed, hovering over him in your shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, bringing your body flush to his, kissing you once more. You easily relaxed against him, letting him move the pair of you so you were pressed against the bed. You clung to him, stomach flipping when he was situated between your legs. His fingers were at the edge of your shift, eye staring at you. As if making sure each movement was fine. You didn’t make a move to stop him, allowing him to move the shift away. Once it was off your body, he dropped it to the floor, gaze focused solely on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he looked at you like you were the center of his universe in that moment killed any words in your throat. His eye roved over your body, and you only just remembered how exposed you were. Before you could make a move to cover yourself, he leaned down to kiss over your collarbone. Fingers skated along your thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. You didn’t even try to suppress your shudder or whimper, simply letting it happen. His hands worked their way up to your waist, caressing the skin gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back just a little to look at you, reaching out to cradle your face with one hand. You leaned into his palm, peering up at him through your lashes. He was searching your face, clearly looking for something. You weren’t sure what it was exactly. Whatever it had been, he never found it. At least you assumed so, judging by the way he leaned down to catch your lips once again. His kisses were short, practically grazing as he made his way down. Down your jawline and neck, over your clavicle and down your breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft gasp was pulled from your lips as his lips wrapped around one of your nipples. His hand had easily moved to the other, twisting and pulling at it. You whined and squirmed beneath the ministrations, unable to stop any of the noises leaving you. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You couldn’t even be bothered to be embarrassed at the way his lips had twitched in amusement. Him finding your sensitivity amusing was the least of your concerns right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream eventually abandoned his assault on your nipples, lips continuing their trail down your body instead. You bit into your lip as he paused right at the edge of your underwear, eye cutting up to glance at you. Just the sight had your stomach stirring with want. It must have shown on your face, based on how that familiar smug smile pulled at his lips. He simply skipped over your underwear, head dropping between your thighs instead. You yelped a little, legs spreading to accommodate the new presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed his approval at that, pressing a few kisses to the insides of your thighs. Making you shake and quiver, especially when he nipped at them. Moving upwards, nosing at you just slightly. It drew a whimper from you, watching his hands slide up your hips. “Please, Dream,” you couldn’t help but whine. You were starting to feel hot and uncomfortable with need. You were growing desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only chuckle, moving to rid you of the last piece of cloth you wore. He pulled it down your legs, leaving you to kick the underwear off. They landed somewhere, and you couldn’t care about it right now. They’d be found later. You instead let your focus me solely on Dream, taking in a sharp breath as he returned his attention to your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his fingers moved to your core, slowly running along your entrance. Never pushing in, just a ghost of a touch that made your hips twitch. Was it excitement or nervousness? You couldn’t judge, and Dream certainly wasn’t going to give you the time to think on it. His thumb pushed against your clit, almost teasingly, as he rubbed it in small, slow circles. A moan ripped from your throat instinctively, your hand fluttering to cover your mouth very shortly after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breathless laugh left Dream, green eye boring a hole into you. “You’re quite sensitive, aren’t you?” He cooed teasingly, and you wanted to smack him for the comment. You, however, were quite busy muffling your moans and shivering periodically. You were so easily becoming a mess. He clearly wasn’t finished though. Of course he wasn’t though. He instead leaned forward, tongue running a slow stripe up your entrance. It elicited a pleasured gasp this time, your eyes fluttering at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued the action, repeating it a few times before moving his lips around your clit instead. You practically mewled at that, free hand falling to tangle into his hair. He hardly seemed to mind, focusing instead on giving you every bit of attention he could. You kept yourself relatively quiet for a while, hand muffling your moans. Until, of course, Dream slid one finger into you. It was slow, careful. Yet it had you squirming, gasps and moans escaping you without restraint. The hand you had been using to muffle yourself had fallen to the side, gripping your sheets desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle was muffled by Dream, the vibrations sending shockwaves through you. You cursed, losing yourself far too easily into the steady rhythm his tongue and finger provided. It was all you could do, trying to ground yourself by burying your hand further into his hair and pulling. You were burning, breath ragged as you squirmed more. Even more so when he slid a second finger in to join the first. They curled every so often, as if searching for something. It was all too much, overwhelming in a way that had you keening with approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your release felt as if it had snuck up on you. You came with a cry, tugging on Dream’s hair almost violently. You lost regard to your sense for a few moments, only vaguely aware of Dream’s fingers pumping you through your orgasm. His voice slowly came back into focus, eyes fluttering open to seek him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was kneeling between your legs, hands having moved to your thighs. He was rubbing them, staring at you intently. “Feeling better?” He questioned, and you couldn’t help but nod gingerly. He hummed, moving himself so he was hovering over you once more. He lowered himself, pressing a brief kiss to your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty coming undone like that,” he has whispered, causing you to squirm beneath him. “Knowing it’s because of me makes it better.” You weren’t really given much chance to retort, his lips pushing against yours again. You placed your hands to his chest, fingers running over the skin almost lazily. You couldn’t help the exhaustion in your movements. Yet you just knew Dream wasn’t finished. You could tell he was enjoying it far too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially as his hips rolled, his clothed erection pressing against you. You gasped into the kiss, shuddering at how sensitive you were. “I hope you’re ready for more.” The timbre of his voice as he spoke the words made you burn with need almost instantly. You knew there would be more, but hearing- and feeling- that confirmation had your desire stirring back to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected it,” Your voice was just above a whisper, a hint of a whine to it. Your hands slid down his back, then around the waistband of his pants. Fingers dipping into them despite the slight tremor there. A dangerous mix of nervousness, excitement, and need were burning a pit in your stomach. It was definitely emboldening your actions more than you would think. As was the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he murmured, leaning down and kissing you fiercely. You leaned into it, clutching the cloth of his pants as you did. One of his hands came down, joining yours at his pants. He worked to unfasten them, pulling back to look at you. Once more searching your face for something. For rejection, you realized. You only offered a faint smile, nodding your head. Just enough to encourage him. You were fine with this. You weren’t entirely put off by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough for Dream, as he responded by pushing down both his pants and underwear in one go, kicking them off of his legs. You blushed, keeping your gaze focused purely on his face. His lips quirked, a soft laugh leaving him. “Don’t be shy now, princess,” he murmured. That only seemed to worsen your blush, fingers digging into his sides in retaliation to the teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His amusement was clear, and you really were not too fond of it. So you naturally did the one thing you could in this position. The alcohol probably gave you the courage to do it. You tossed a leg over his hip, tugging him down against you with the new leverage. He bit his lip as his length pressed against you, gaze darkening. Any teasing seemed to die with the movement, and you were unsure if you were glad for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s fingers moved to your hips, gripping them firmly. “Remember to tell me if something is too much. I will stop.” You simply nodded at the words, appreciating the brief moment of reassurance. He instead gripped his length, moving the tip to your entrance. You whimpered slightly as he pushed in. It was a new feeling, entirely different from that of his fingers. Not unwelcome, though. It would take a while to adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clearly knew that, too. He took his time pushing himself into you. He would pause and kiss your cheeks and lips, hands keeping you still. Once he was fully within you, he propped himself up just slightly. Enough to look down at you, gaze roving over you hungrily. You wanted to squirm, but kept yourself from doing so. Not yet, at least. Not until you were accustomed to the feel of him inside of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” He cooed, one hand moving to caress your face. You tried to look away, only for him to tilt your face back towards him. So he could take in your expression as he withdrew, thrusting back into you. You whimpered as he did, biting down onto your lip. With each thrust, a soft breath or whine escaped you, eyes fluttering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whines eventually morphed to moans, your hands grappling at his back. He took it as encouragement, speeding up his thrusts. Groans mixed with your moans as his head came to the crook of your neck, lips pressed to the skin. He bit and sucked at the spot, leaving a sizable mark in his wake. A gasp of his name was called as he kept fucking into you. One hand slid down your body, pushing between your bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers sought out your clit, rubbing it in circles. You called out, back arching as the sensation overwhelmed you. You whimpered, unable to help yourself as you raked your nails down Dream’s back. A garbled sort of praise left him, and you weren’t sure if it was him who had garbled it, or if your senses were just so overwhelmed that you couldn’t properly hear. It was all too much, you could barely grasp the way fire burned deep in your stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t even able to tell how loud you were truly being. You had a feeling it was low, judging from the way your throat felt. You mewled for Dream, begging for something, anything. Your release, you presumed. You were just begging him. Your body shook as you came, pressing yourself as close to him as possible. The groans that left Dream were intoxicating as they reverberated in your ear. You whimpered beneath him, lost in the steady thrusts of his hips. It wasn’t too long until he was reaching his own climax, holding you tight as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let him continue to hold you, even as he slumped against you. You leaned into each touch and gentle kiss pressed to your skin, sighing. Eventually he slid himself out of you, moving to lay beside you instead. He pulled you with him, prompting you to cuddle into his side. “Are you feeling okay?” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You hummed in acknowledgement, focusing on the feel of his fingers caressing your skin. You simply nodded, resting your head on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fatigue weighed on you, eyes falling shut easy. Perhaps two orgasms in such short succession was a bit much. Especially considering you were a virgin. Not anymore, of course. Still, the thought caused a satisfied warmth to spread through you. You mumbled a tired “Thank you,” as Dream tugged the blankets over the two of you. At least he did, because you were fast asleep well within the next five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head was pounding, throat dry from dehydration. You were sore and desperately wanted to curl up and just not exist for the day. At least until everything stopped hurting. Your memories were a clouded haze, trickling back in slowly. You remembered dancing with Dream for most of the night, giggling and drinking. The memories after that were hard to get a hold of, like grasping in the dark. You remembered kissing Dream outside your room, leaning into him. The thought made you feel warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest came back to you all too clearly. You had sex with him. You had sex with Dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You practically blanched, shooting up from your lying position. Your entire body protested, but you hardly cared. Especially as Dream stirred beside you, eyes fluttering. You sat there, staring at him as his eyes opened to stare at you. You weren’t a stranger to his bare face, but the sight of the scarring always threw you for a bit of a loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin was still light pink, a deep gash going over his eye. Smaller gashes covered the rest of the side of his face. The accident had been brutal, and clearly made in bloodlust. You never knew what had happened, but you didn’t question him. He was clearly uncomfortable whenever he recalled it. Especially since the injury took his eye, the socket long since empty. It was always a bit of a shock to see. “G’morning,” his voice was rough, a soft smile gracing his features as he watched you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” you whispered, turning away from him. His fingers ran along your waist, and you moved to get out of the bed. You were aware of the way he stared at you, at your still naked form. You quickly set about righting your nakedness, despite the way your body protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leaving already?” You glanced at him, before returning to grasping clothes from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need… I need to speak with George.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. Panic was starting to seize you. You had hoped to be able to slip from the room without notice. You weren’t ready for this confrontation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell him about this? About us?” You paused in sliding on your dress, looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About us? You’re my best friend. I just need George’s counsel.” You turned around as you spoke, failing to notice the way Dream’s smile fell. You were much too preoccupied with trying to find a stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After that? We’re just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His voice was almost empty, and you weren’t sure you liked that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I was drunk. I… It was a drunken accident, nothing more.” You slipped on your shoes, moving to the door. You looked at Dream for a few moments, offering an apologetic smile. “I hope you’re not mad about it. Let me try and clear my mind, and then we can speak again.” You opened the door, slipping out of it and searching out your brother almost desperately. You had a lot to speak about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>